


Switching Sides

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay decides he's tired of being the Golden Path's errand boy.





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just found Far Cry 4 and the Pajay ship? *points at self* Mentions of Amita and Sabal, but they'll show up more later on.

Ajay was tired. Tired of the bickering, tired of being sent off on constant errands, tired of trying to pretend that the Golden Path was doing what was best for Kyrat. Neither Amita nor Sabal was right, neither of them would lead Kyrat to peace. They were just as bad, if not worse, than Pagan, and he was tired of trying to pretend otherwise. Maybe...maybe he should have just stayed and enjoyed the damn crab Rangoon like Pagan told him to. Sighing heavily, he told Amita he was going out for a walk, but he only took his radio and a small handgun to protect him from wild animals. When he was far enough away and sure he was entirely alone, he pressed the button on the radio.

“Pagan? Are...are you there?” The response was immediate.

“Ajay, my darling boy, I will ALWAYS be there for you, no matter what. Now what is it, dear boy? You sound troubled.”

“I…” He sighed. “I...I want to talk. I was hoping I could…” He had to force himself not to say ‘come home’. Had it really gotten that bad? Was he really starting to think of the Palace as home? Perhaps he should have made this decision a long time ago. “...Visit. Have...dinner. Start over.”

“Galavanting around the country playing rebel hero lost it’s allure?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he snapped, and then softened his tone, “...Yet. I need some time to sort out my thoughts before I even try to explain why I’m unhappy. I can...I can see the palace from here, I’ll walk.”

“And you can take a bath before dinner so you have extra time to sort out your thoughts. Sound good?”

“Very. A hot bath sounds heavenly right now. Proper dinner, a soft bed…”

“Ajay, my boy, you need to get here before you can enjoy the luxuries,” Pagan said, and he heard the smile in his voice. The smile was contagious, and Ajay found himself grinning as well.”

“Oh, alright, if you insist. I should be there...just before sunset?”

“Perfect! I’ll see you then! Perhaps I’ll save the warm embrace for after you’ve bathed, though. I have no idea what all this time out in the wild has done to you. Well then, I’ll see you shortly, Ajay. Do try to keep your temper in check during dinner?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Ajay said, but the radio had already clicked off.

When he arrived, Pagan graciously led him to an extravagant bathroom, with the bath filled to the brim with piping hot water. There were scented candles around the edge of the bath and rose petals scattered in the water, but Ajay didn’t care. Hot water was hot water, and he stripped and sunk right in, letting out a languid sigh as he did so. The water eased the tension in his body, and for the first time in a long time he didn’t feel the weight of the world bearing down on his shoulders. He hadn’t realized until this moment just how wound up he’d been, and it felt so good to finally let go…

***

“...Ajay, my boy? I’m starting to worry you’ve drowned in there, are you alright?” Ajay stirred and looked around, blinking to clear his vision and get his bearings.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I...fell asleep.” He heard Pagan’s exasperated sigh from outside the door.

“Ajay, don’t you know it’s unhealthy to fall asleep in the bath? Do you have any idea what that does to your skin? You probably have wrinkles now, Ajay, I mean really! And dinner’s getting cold!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting out.”

“Don’t you dare put on those filthy rags you were wearing when you got here, I have a suit out here for you to wear. The second you get out, those things are going in the incinerator, I swear…” When Ajay got out, there was indeed a respectable suit waiting on the bed for him that he put on, if only because it wasn’t garishly pink. When he left the room, Pagan was waiting outside.

“Has anyone ever told you that you clean up quite nicely, Ajay? If not, let me be the first.” Pagan beamed, pulling Ajay into a tight embrace.

“It’s so good to have you back home where you belong,” Pagan said, his voice warm and soft before pulling away, “Now come on, dinner’s waiting.”

Dinner was a lavish affair, but he couldn’t deny that the meal was delicious. Pagan let him eat in silence for the whole meal, not bringing up the subject of why he was here until afterwards, when they were both mulling over a glass of red wine on a couch in the sitting room.

“So. The Golden Path.” Ajay sighed. 

“They’re...they’re...intolerable! Amita and Sabal are constantly, and I mean constantly, at eachother’s throats! Amita wants to dip into drug money and all the other things currently wrong with Kyrat, and Sabal wants absolutely nothing to do with any kind of advancement whatsoever! They can’t agree on anything, and they're both so dead-set in their views, I can’t convince either one of them to budge an inch! They’re both aiming to be the next leader of the Golden Path...And they’ve both asked me to kill the other. It’s just...how can I decide when neither one of them is right? Honestly, why can’t they just fight their own deathmatches and leave me out of it? And...and...all the killing, Pagan. I wake up, leave the house, kill innocent people at Amita or Sabal’s request, go to bed, wake up and do it all over again. I just...the longer I go on, the more everything just feels so...so…” he sighed heavily, “Wrong. It doesn’t matter what kind of tyrant you are, nothing justifies...that. All the senseless violence. It’s just so…” He sighed again.

“I’m...I’m tired of having to shoot down innocent men, I’m tired of watching them beg for their lives, beg to be able to see their children again, only to gun them down. There’s no point. They weren’t criminals, none of them were. Their only crime was being soldiers in the royal army. Being your men. That’s reason enough to warrant all of their deaths, for Amita and Sabal. Not for me. Not anymore. I’m done killing for a cause I don’t believe in anymore. I’m done...I’m done trying to fix something that’s beyond repair. They’re...they’re not really fighting for Kyrat, they’re fighting to be the ones in charge. They’re just...just...they’re nothing more than...terrorists, and...and…” Another long, heavy sigh, “I...I’m sorry it...took so long for me to see that. You were right, all along. I should have listened to you.” He was shocked when Pagan took his wine and set both glasses on the table before pulling him into a loving embrace, pulling him down so he was resting his head on Pagan’s chest. It was unusual, and entirely unexpected, but he didn’t complain. Truth be told...he needed a hug right now.

“Oh, Ajay...My dear, darling Ajay…” Pagan sighed, stroking his hair soothingly, “You don’t have anything to apologize for, not a thing. You’ve been so miserable, so stressed, getting worse and worse every time I talked to you...I knew it was the Golden Path, but they’d already made you think their way was the only way...All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Ajay.” Ajay sighed, closing his eyes.

“It’s been so...I’ve been...I had no idea the toll it was taking on me, but...I’m home now.” He felt momentarily embarrassed at the slip he’d tried to avoid, but he heard Pagan hum happily at the words, so he decided it was alright. 

“I’ll never have to kill anyone again. Not without good reason, at least.”

“Ajay, darling, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to kill another human being ever. I’ll personally see to it.”

“...Thank you, Pagan. For...giving me a chance to redeem myself.”

“Well, I knew you were wrong about who was doing what was best for Kyrat. It was only a matter of time before you figured it out. Besides, what matters is that you’re here now, and I get to hold you and help you through your troubles like a proper father should.” Ajay hummed contentedly.

“Can we...stay like this a little longer? It feels nice to...have somebody hold me…”

“We’ll stay like this as long as you like, Ajay.” Ajay sighed contentedly, snuggling fully into Pagan. He would worry about how weak he was being tomorrow, if he did. He had the feeling he didn’t need to bother with Pagan. Finally relaxed, he’d been on the verge of sleep when he realized that Amita and Sabal would be furious when they realized what he’d done. He’d have to show himself as Ajay Ghale, heir to the king, at some point. They’d be livid. Somehow, he dreaded that moment, enough that his eyes opened and he found he couldn’t stop thinking about the time when he’d eventually have to confront them about his decision. 

“Ajay...close your eyes...” he heard Pagan murmur softly, “We’ll worry about the formalities tomorrow. For now, just sleep. You’re exhausted, stop trying to fight it.” Pagan stroked his hair, and Ajay found his eyes closing. He was right; this would be the first time in a long time he’d simply fallen asleep without spending hours mulling over who he was going to have to kill next. He was exhausted, in every possible way.

“There, that’s it...Close your eyes, let your body relax...There you go, dear boy, just relax...” Pagan kept murmuring to him soothingly, and eventually his voice faded away as Ajay fell asleep.


	2. Ideas

When Ajay woke, he was right where he was when he fell asleep, still resting against Pagan’s chest.

“Good, you’re awake. I’ve been wanting to have breakfast for a while, but considering it’s likely been ages since you last got a good night’s sleep, I decided not to wake you.” Ajay groaned, stretching and sitting up. Pagan was already fully awake, and reading a book, eyeing Ajay with a smile.

“There’s something absolutely adorable about you when you’re still soft around the edges from sleep, you know.” Ajay rolled his eyes, his heart sinking as he remembered the events of the previous day. Even if they were wrong, he still felt like he was betraying Amita and Sabal. They would hate him. As he was pondering the depths of his betrayal, Pagan pulled him in for another hug.

“I thought you wanted breakfast,” Ajay said, confused.

“I can wait another hour to eat. I’ve been waiting my entire life - or, your entire life, rather - to hold you and help you through your troubles like a real father should. I’m done waiting. You’re anxious, and my parental duty takes priority.”

“That’s...very kind of you…” Ajay said quietly, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I’ve waited years to be a father. Now that I have that chance...I won’t let you suffer alone, not for a second. I know your two friends are going to be upset that you’ve abandoned them. They’re never going to understand, we both know that, but Ajay...you do think you’ve made the right decision, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. They’re not fit to be leaders. You may be doing things backwards, but...well, you’ve already changed for me. Maybe if we work together we can tweak Kyrat and make it into something beautiful again. Amita and Sabal will never budge, they’d only be leading Kyrat down a different path of tyranny. I did make the right choice, absolutely.”

“Then stick to it. If you know, down in your heart, that you’re doing what’s best for Kyrat, then their words will never be able to hurt you.” Ajay only sighed. That was the problem. Amita and Sabal both knew, down in their hearts, that they were doing what was best for Kyrat.

“What if I’m actually not doing what’s best for Kyrat?” He asked, and Pagan sighed.

“Then fuck Kyrat. What’s best for you?” Ajay blinked. He hadn’t thought of himself for a while, but he already knew the answer.

“...Staying here with you. Falling asleep in the bath, being comforted, finally feeling like my words have meaning. Feeling like my opinions and thoughts and feelings matter, that somebody cares about them. Knowing that there’s somebody out there who will look after me. Feeling...important. Feeling like I’m not alone, that I have somebody I can share my thoughts with.” Pagan was smiling by the end.

“Then you want to take the path that makes you feel loved and cared for. Where does that path take you?” Ajay huffed.

“I don’t know, but it sure as hell isn’t golden.” 

“Exactly. So stick to your guns, my boy, and all will turn out right in the world.” Ajay nodded, sitting up of his own accord.

“I did a good job comforting you?” Pagan asked, and Ajay smiled.

“You did a very good job.”

“Good, now can we please go get some fucking breakfast?” 

***

“I was thinking a television broadcast,” Pagan said from across the table, “That way nobody will doubt the path you’ve chosen.” Ajay groaned, but Pagan pressed on.

“I know I know, but listen to me. First, it’s really the only effective way to get the message out.” There really was no arguing that, “Second, tell me right now there isn’t a small part of you that wants to look into that camera and smile, just to tell Amita and Sabal to go fuck themselves.” Ajay thought, and the longer he thought the wider his grin got.

“Exactly,” Pagan said with finality, “We’ll even share a tender embrace, just to rub their faces in it.” Pagan couldn't help but notice the grin on Ajay’s face. Clearly he took after Pagan in the way he took way too much pleasure in getting revenge, and pity the poor fools who betrayed his trust. Amita and Sabal would soon learn the heavy cost of taking advantage of Ajay’s kindness.


	3. The Broadcast

“The broadcast is starting,” Amita said.

“Pagan has come to tell us of Ajay’s death.” Sabal sighed, mourning his brother’s loss. The timeline fit perfectly, even he could not deny. Ajay goes out for a walk, does not return, and now Pagan has announced a television broadcast. Ajay is captured at best, and killed at worst. Either way, it is the end of the Golden Path. The television came on, and there was Pagan, looking pensive.

“Good day to you all. As you may or may not know, my stepson, Ajay Ghale, came to Kyrat in order to scatter his mother’s ashes. It seems that I was not the only one who knew this. The Golden Path got to him before I could, and within minutes of our meeting, the reunion I was hoping for was cut short as Ajay left, convinced I was a tyrant. I was heartbroken. But, despite this, the truth eventually shone through, and I am overjoyed to say that Ajay is now back home where he belongs. So, I would like to officially introduce everyone to my stepson and heir.” He held his arms out, and Amita and Sabal gasped when Ajay stepped forward and Pagan wrapped an arm around him, smiling.

“People of Kyrat, this is my stepson, Ajay Ghale. From this day forward he shall be known as Ajay Min, as he has decided to accept his place as crown prince of Kyrat.”

“Good day, everyone,” Ajay said, “I hope I shall be the prince this country deserves, and I hope that I can help bring the change this country needs.” And then he smiled into the camera, just before Pagan pulled Ajay into his arms.

“I’m so glad to have you back, my boy,” Pagan said.

“I’m glad to be back. I’ll never leave again.” They pulled apart, Ajay practically beaming with pride to be beside his new father, and Pagan cleared his throat.

“I hope everyone treats prince Ajay with the same respect you treat me, and I hope that together, Ajay and I can make this country shine again.” The television went dark.

“This is Yuma’s work,” Amita said.

“They have brainwashed him,” Sabal said, for once agreeing with Amita, “We must find a way to speak with him, wake him from this spell. We must purge these unholy drugs from his system and get him back.”

***

“Do you think they got the message?” Pagan asked. Ajay hummed, taking a sip of wine.

“I’m not sure. Either they got the message, or they think you’ve got Yuma drugging me up on some kind of fucked up shit. To Yuma’s credit, she probably could drug me up with something that would make me go on television and say I was crown prince of Kyrat with a smile on my face.”

“She’ll be glad for the compliment,” Pagan said with a chuckle, “By the way, I hope you didn’t have too much trouble killing Yuma.”

“I wouldn’t know, I was higher than the fucking Empire State. She seduced me, and then I was fighting some fucked up demon, and then I woke up and I’d sliced her all to hell. What the hell was that shit she drugged me with, anyway?” Pagan shrugged.

“I have no idea. Yuma loved experimenting with psychoactive drugs, could have been anything from acid to some mix of pufferfish poison. If you found the experience enjoyable, I can probably…”

“Fuck no. Burn that shit, ALL OF IT.” Pagan laughed at the look in Ajay’s face, and he didn’t stop for a while.

***

A few days later, Ajay was out visiting his mother again. Pagan had let him put her to rest beside his sister Lakshmana, and now he came here almost every day. He’d finished mourning his mother’s death, but his little sister, the one he hadn’t known about until recently...and she’d only been a year old...Ajay sighed, blinking back tears. That was what really hurt. She’d been a year old. No matter how betrayed Mohan felt, he should have never murdered a baby. That was another reason Ajay knew he was doing the right thing. Sabal idolized Mohan. Eventually, he’d follow the same path, given the chance. Ajay sighed again, deciding it was time to leave.

“I love you, sis. I’m sure you would have been beautiful.” He gently laid a hand on her urn, then left and closed the door. He turned around...and came face-to-face with Sabal.

“Sabal!” Sabal’s eyes were grim, assessing him.

“I am sorry to surprise you, brother, but I would not dream of interrupting you while you paying your respects to your mother. I am glad you were able to scatter her ashes.”

“I was paying my respects to my sister, actually…” He hadn’t brought a gun with him. Fuck.

“Your sister?”

“Yes, the one Mohan killed when she was a year old in retaliation for my mother sleeping with Pagan.” Sabal looked surprised and confused, but he hardened himself and changed the subject.”

“Brother, Pagan has been manipulating you. Yuma is alive, or Pagan has been using her drugs to sway you to his side. Come with me, and I will help you.”

“I’m not going back, Sabal. I’ve seen what you and Amita want for Kyrat, and it’s wrong. Pagan...Pagan loves me, and that means I can sway him. We can build a better Kyrat, one where there’s no more bloodshed, and the people won’t have to suffer anymore.” Sabal was already shaking his head.

“Pagan is a tyrant, brother, he loves nobody. He will not listen.”

“Neither will you or Amita! At least with Pagan I can try.” Sabal sighed, pulling him in for a hug.

“If I have made you think your thoughts are worthless to me, then I truly apologize. I love you, brother, I truly do. Please, brother, I miss you.”

“You can visit all you want, Sabal, nothing’s stopping you, but...I can’t leave. Pagan is my stepfather, the only family I have. We’ll help Kyrat shine together, I know it.” Sabal sighed.

“I am...I am so truly sorry that it has come to this brother. Family should never be divided.” Ajay opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped by a sharp pain in his stomach.

“Agh…”

“The wound is not fatal, brother, not even close. It will simply keep you weakened until I can get you back home. I am so truly sorry for this brother, please believe me.” Ajay’s knees buckled, and Sabal was right there to catch him, holding him close.

“You will be alright, brother, I promise you that.” Ajay’s head was feeling light, and his vision was starting to blur.

“S-Sabal…” His vision darkened completely, and his head slumped forward onto Sabal’s shoulder.


	4. Kidnapped

“There you are, Sabal! What took you so long?”

“He was paying his respects to his mother, I could not interrupt him.” Amita scoffed.

“How noble of you.” Sabal carefully lowered Ajay’s unconscious form to the bed, grabbing some rope and starting to secure him.

“He has been fully swayed over to Pagan’s side, he would not listen to me. He believes he had a sister that Mohan killed. Pagan has even set up an urn and a picture of a girl to make the ruse complete. I’ll say this for Yuma, she does good work, but we will get him back.”

“What happened to him?”

“He would not cooperate. I stabbed him.”

“You fought against him? How will he come back to our side now?!”

“He will return, Amita. He did not resist when I hugged him. He still cares for me, he still sees me as his brother. Pagan has not fully turned him against us. It will work. All we need to do is emphasize how much we care. He will come round. Eventually, the drugs should wear off and he will be more willing to listen.” Amita scoffed and left. Just then, Ajay groaned.

“Ugh…” 

“Do not move just yet, brother, I have not yet had time to bandage your wound.” Ajay shifted, feeling the rope tug at his wrist. 

“You tied me up?” Ajay yanked harshly at the ropes, struggling to get up, “Sabal, you bastard, I swear to god I’ll-agh!! Ugh…” He collapsed back down to the bed, and Sabal moved forward, using his hand to wipe away the sweat that formed on Ajay’s brow.

“I told you not to move...are you in pain?”

“You stabbed me, Sabal! I don’t know what hurts more, my heart or my stomach! Ugh…” Sabal sighed, leaving the room and returning with a wet cloth and bandages.

“I’m going to take your shirt off to clean your wound, alright?”

“Fuck off…” Sabal gently pulled off Ajay’s shirt, laying one hand on Ajay’s chest.

“This is going to hurt a little…” he murmured quietly, his thumb gently stroking Ajay’s skin as he dabbed at the wound. Ajay hissed and flinched, and Sabal continued stroking his chest to comfort him. When the wound was clean, he carefully wrapped Ajay’s wound with bandages, making sure they were secure. 

“There, that should do it,” he announced when he was finished, “Rest now, brother, I will come check on you later to see if the drugs have worn off.” Ajay scoffed.

“Rest, right.” Ajay tugged at his ropes again, sighing and giving up for the time being. He was too securely bound, he couldn’t do anything right now. With that in mind, he settled for staring intently at the guard placed in his room, noting with satisfaction that he was starting to squirm, looking embarrassed.

“...I am sorry about this, son of Mohan,” he said.

“Then let me go.”

“I...I cannot. You are injured.”

“Exactly.” Ajay was trying for his softest voice now, “I’m injured. I’m too weak to move on my own. Please, the...the ropes hurt…” The man sighed and looked away, and Ajay gave up with a sigh of his own. Eventually, boredom gave way into fatigue, and his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

***

“How is he? Sabal asked when he entered again. 

“He is sleeping now. He tried to bribe me to untie the ropes.”

“Bribe you? With what?”

“Pity. I almost gave in, too. The way he looked at me and told me the ropes were hurting him...I feel ashamed to be doing this. What would Mohan say?”

“Mohan would tell us to be strong, until his son was strong enough to come back to us. We will purge these drugs from his system, and then we won’t have to tie him up any longer. It pains me to see him like this, weakened by a stab wound of my own doing and tied up like a prisoner, but it must be done. Stay strong. Now, go get some sleep, you have stood guard long enough.” The guard nodded, leaving the room, and Sabal sighed, taking one of Ajay’s hands.

“I promise you, brother...I will purge these drugs from your system and bring you back to me.” Ajay stirred, blinking up at Sabal.

“You’re holding my hand..." Ajay said weakly, "Makes me feel like that guy who fell off the tower.”

“You were so confused back then, Ajay. Frightened, confused, torn between your desire to lay your mother to rest and your desire to help...I wanted to be holding your hand, to give you comfort. To let you know I would stand by you whatever you chose. It is the same way now. You are confused, and I want to give you back the clarity you had before.”

“I’m not confused, Sabal. Pagan...Pagan...When I told him how conflicted I was about you and Amita, he told me everything was going to be okay. He said all he’d ever wanted was to be a proper father. I...he loves me, Sabal, he really does. I can convince him, I’m sure of it. He’ll change. It may take time, he’s been so dead set in his ways for ages, but the way he looks at me...he’d give me the moon to make me happy, and he knows what would make me happy is a Kyrat where nobody has to fight. Sabal...I need to go back to him. Don’t you see that without me, he’ll be the same as he was when mom left? Grief is what turns him into a tyrant, and he’ll tear this country to pieces trying to find me, far worse than he did the first time around. Sabal...please. I need to go back to him.” 

“Brother…” Sabal sighed. “I...this is my fault, I’m sure of it. I see now that Pagan would have had nothing to sway your mind had the seeds of doubt not been planted in the first place. The way Amita and I argue, the way we’ve both been trying to sway you to our side...the thought that you were simply being manipulated would have occurred to you many times. My only regret…is that I alienated you to the point you felt you could not talk to me. It was that doubt about my true intentions that Pagan used to seep into your mind and corrupt it. After these drugs are purged, brother...I promise, no more secrets, no more manipulation. You will make your own choices, and I will always have your back, even if you turn against me and choose Amita.” Ajay couldn’t deny that he was touched. The suspicion was still there, but perhaps him going to Pagan had been the wake up call Sabal needed. Whatever this drug nonsense was...he'd get it sorted out once he made sure Sabal was being honest.

“No more lies, no more manipulation? You’ll listen to me when I ask you to reconsider your choices?”

“No more lies, brother. I promise I will take your thoughts into account before I act. You have my word.” Ajay nodded, sighing.

“...Now if you’d just be willing to work with Pagan, we might be able to…” Sabal patted his arm, cutting him off.

“Perhaps. Now, go to sleep, brother. You are still weak.”

“And whose fault is that?” The slight raise in his eyebrows and quirk in his lips said he was mostly joking this time. Sabal smiled.

“Mine. Go to sleep.” Ajay sighed, closing his eyes. He was feeling a little off. He decided it was exhaustion.


	5. Fever

The next day, Ajay had taken a considerable turn for the worse. His temperature was much too high, and he tossed and turned in his bed, the sheets getting covered in sweat in mere minutes. It was a fever from the wound in his stomach, not that Sabal saw that. Sabal only sighed. It was withdrawal from the drugs, he knew it. He stayed by Ajay’s side constantly, squeezing his hand.

“It will be over soon brother, you must endure it…” 

“S-Sabal...it hurts…” 

“I know, brother, I know…” He was getting reports left and right of Pagan’s men decimating their outposts. Ajay had been right, Pagan was tearing the country apart trying to find him. He’d made peace with Ajay, soothed his doubts. Now, all he needed was to purge these drugs and help Ajay through the withdrawal, and then Pagan would lose his hold over Ajay.

Ajay drifted in and out of reality. Sometimes he babbled nonsense, sometimes he moaned about the pain, and sometimes he was almost lucid.

“Sabal...Where...where am I?”

“You are at your house, Ajay, Mohan’s house.”

“What’s...happening to me?” 

“Pagan drugged you. You are suffering from withdrawal. I know it hurts brother, but you must endure it.”

“Drugs…? I don’t...I don’t remember...Pagan would never…”

“He did, brother. But we will get you back, I promise. You have done so well, brother, I promise when this is all done not a day will go by that I don’t remind you how much you mean to me.”

“Sabal…”

“Yes, brother, I am here.”

“It’s...it’s so...red...as far as the eye can see...and...petals…” Sabal sighed. Ajay was lost to the fever again, back to nonsense. He prayed to Kyra that this would pass swiftly.

***

The guns and bombs were getting closer, and the casualties were piling up. Pagan was ruthless, but Ajay was finally starting to recover his senses. 

“Sabal…”

“I am here, brother.”

“It’s...it’s Pagan, isn’t it? I need to go back to him…”

“No, I will not sacrifice you to save my men. I have let you believe I did not care before, but not this time. You are the only thing that matters to me, brother. Besides, you are free from Pagan’s influence. The drugs have been purged from your system, I will not have you go back under his spell.” Ajay blinked.

“Drugs, what…? You think Pagan drugged me?”

“I know he did. He kidnapped you, drugged you, and made you go on television and claim to be crown prince of Kyrat.”

“Sabal, I...I did that. I wasn’t kidnapped, I went to Pagan willingly. I chose to go on television to let the Golden Path know that I had chosen to stay with Pagan. Pagan didn’t force me to do anything.” 

“Brother, I...I don’t understand.”

“I...I got tired of it. You said yourself, the way you and Amita argued and tried to sway me to your side, it made sense I’d think I was being manipulated. And I did. I thought neither one of you cared for Kyrat, that this had just become a matter of winning my trust and proving the other one wrong. I’d tried so many times to convince you and Amita to listen to reason, to change your views, even a little bit, and it wasn’t happening. I didn’t...I lost my faith in the Golden Path. In both of you. That was why I went to Pagan. You never knew this, but...Pagan had been talking to me, on the radio. Checking in, seeing how I was...He was even the first person to soothe me, in his own way, when you asked me to kill Amita. And then later, when Amita asked me to kill you. I didn’t...I couldn’t decide. I was tired of killing, tired of running around at you and Amita’s beck and call, doing all the dirty work, and trying to decide whose ideals I preferred when I didn’t really like either of yours. And the fact that neither of you could be convinced to change...it just...it was too much. I went to Pagan, and Pagan...told me everything would be alright. He told me if I didn’t want to, I would never have to kill again. He told me he was glad to have me home, so he could be a father again. I just...after everything the Golden Path had put me through...it felt so good to...to be able to relax, and...have somebody consider my feelings, treat me like a real person instead of a hired gun. And the fact that it was genuine, that he wasn’t trying to manipulate me...I decided I wouldn’t ever leave his side again. I’m sorry I didn't tell you, but...would you have let me leave if I’d told you what I was planning? ...S-Sabal? Sabal, what…?” Ajay had been staring at the bed while he talked, and he’d just looked up and realized Sabal had tears streaming down his face.

“Ajay...brother, I...I had...no idea...I never meant to...to hurt you so deeply...I...I was only trying to act indifferent for Amita’s sake...If I’d known I had broken your trust so completely, I...I am so sorry!” Sabal wrapped Ajay in his arms, sobbing bitterly.

“Uhh...it...it’s okay…”

“It is not okay! I drove you to Pagan! Pagan of all people! You trusted Pagan more than me! All because of my cruelty to you! I...I have no words, I...I cannot even begin to atone…”

“...Let me go back to Pagan,” Ajay pressed quietly.

“But…Pagan is…”

“I know, a tyrant. That’s all he is to you, but to me, he’s...different. Almost human. Let me show you.”

“How?”

“Give me the radio. Let me contact him.” Sabal hesitated for a long time, but finally he took the radio out of his pocket and handed it to Ajay. Ajay twisted the dial, put the radio to his mouth and pressed the button.

“Pagan? I’m here.”

“AJAY! THANK FUCKING GOD!!” Sabal looked shellshocked. He’d never imagined Pagan could be capable of...he’d been worried sick about Ajay, to an extent that couldn’t quite be put into words. It was...incredible. If Pagan cared about Ajay to that extent...perhaps the tyrant could be convinced to change, if only for Ajay’s sake. That was what he meant before. Sabal sighed, finally understanding.

“Ajay, if those fucking terrorists have so much as TOUCHED a single hair on your head, I swear to god I will burn this entire country to the fucking ground!”

“No, no, I’m fine, Pagan, I just want to go home. But, listen...I was wondering if I could have Sabal over for dinner. He’s thinking of...opening up negotiations between you and the Golden Path. I’m...hoping you two can meet in the middle somewhere. Please?”

“I...Jesus Christ, Ajay, you’re impossible. Those fucking terrorists kidnap you, do god-knows-what to you - I found blood on the grass outside Lakshmana’s shrine! Do you have any idea how worried I was? - And the second I hear from you you want me to negotiate with the very same terrorists that took you! I...Jesus fucking Christ, alright. But I’m going to have to be drunk for this conversation.”

“Pagan…”

“Oh, FINE, Jesus Christ, Ajay! I can’t get away with anything, can I? Where the hell are you? I’ll send a chopper over for you and your fucking boyfriend.”

“We’re at Mohan’s house. Thank you, Pagan.”

“Don’t fucking thank me, I don't like this. I’m only doing it for you, and if your boyfriend tries any funny business, I swear to god I’ll behead him myself.”

“He won’t try any funny business, I’ll make sure of it.” 

“GOOD.” The radio clicked off.


	6. Back Home

“You...made Pagan agree to a meeting…” 

“Like I said, it may take a while, but he can change. Now, help me up. I need to look uninjured for Pagan, and that’s going to be difficult.” Sabal wrapped an arm around Ajay and hoisted him up, holding him tight to make sure he didn’t fall. The chopper arrived a few minutes later, and Ajay and Sabal stepped towards Pagan, wrapped in what Ajay hoped looked like a loving embrace.

“Oh, so you two actually ARE dating? Well, like I said, that’s your lifestyle choice to make. Come on in, make yourselves at home. Any boyfriend of Ajay’s is...well, you get the point.” They sat down, and Pagan wrapped his arms around Ajay.

“Ajay. When I saw the blood in the grass, I...I didn’t I’d see you again. I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Yeah, sorry. Sabal and I talked, I made him see reason, I called.”

“It took you a week to make him see reason?”

“I’m not the greatest negotiator on the planet…”

“Fine, fine. We’ll have to work on that.” Pagan nodded in greeting at Sabal.

“Good to see you face to face finally,” he said, “You taking good care of Ajay? Treating him well? Being a good boyfriend?” Sabal nodded.

“He deserves nothing less,” he said, and Pagan seemed satisfied.

“Look at this, we agree on something already. This whole negotiation thing will go smoother than I thought.” 

They flew to the palace, and when they landed, Pagan hopped up and then turned around.

“Well, come on...Ajay? Ajay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ajay said dismissively, his voice tight from pain. He was standing up slowly, grimacing the whole time. When he tried to climb down from the chopper, he gave a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground. Pagan and Sabal were down on the ground beside him in an instant.

“Ajay? What is it, Ajay, where are you hurt?” Pagan asked anxiously.

“Uh…”

“Ajay, just tell me what’s wrong. I promise I won’t kill your boyfriend, so just tell me.”

“I might have...fallen on a knife…”

“Mhm, sure. You’re klutzy enough that I can almost believe you, but not quite. Come on, we need to get you inside. And because this is YOUR fault,” he glared daggers at Sabal, “You get to carry him in.” Sabal said nothing, wrapping an arm around Ajay’s shoulders and under his knees as he hoisted him up. 

“Come on, I have a spare bedroom just inside the doors, we can put him there.”

“So much for pretending to be dating…” Sabal chuckled quietly.

“I thought Pagan would find out the second you entered the helicopter. You are remarkably good at putting on a brave face...and I suppose that’s my fault, too. You won’t have to pretend to be strong anymore, brother, I promise you.”

“Mmm…”

“Go to sleep, brother. You are still weak.”

“Can’t…”

“Pagan promised he wouldn’t kill me, and I believe he will keep his promise. You can sleep easy, brother. We can worry about negotiations when you recover.”


	7. Ceasefire

When Ajay woke, he was in a soft bed, with Sabal and Pagan both sitting next to him, each having taken ahold of one of his hands. A doctor was stitching his wound, and he stared lazily. He’d been anaesthetized, he realized slowly. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When he woke properly, shaking off the anaesthesia, Pagan and Sabal were still there, and he groaned as he tried to move.

“Do not move just yet, brother.” “Don’t you fucking dare, Ajay, you are not moving an INCH until you’ve healed.” They spoke at the same time and Ajay smiled.

“If bringing you together required me to be stabbed, I’d have done it ages ago.” Neither of them looked impressed by his attempt at humour.

“So...how am I?” Pagan sighed.

“Well, the doctor says the wound was treated, if poorly, and that helped a bit. Your temperature’s a little high, which would seem to indicate you had a fever, which was not treated because your idiot boyfriend thought it was withdrawal. Huh. I guess you were right, he did think Yuma was drugging you up. I didn’t think he’d be completely blind to the possibility that you had a fever just after getting stabbed, but...that’s what you meant, I guess, about Sabal being a stuck up little prick.” Sabal grimaced, and Ajay nodded.

“Yeah. Am I going to be okay, though?”

“Oh yes, you’ll make a full recovery, given a week or so. So, while you and Sabal were ‘talking’ for that week you were gone, did you convince him to be less of a stuck up little prick?”

“I wouldn’t have gotten his permission to contact you otherwise. He realized that I went to you because I lost faith in the Golden Path because he was being a ‘stuck up little prick’, as you put it, and he realized he ought to try to bend more. I think what really got him was when you agreed to negotiate, solely because I asked. I did spend the whole week telling him I could change you.” Sabal nodded.

“I was so caught up in trying to be the leader of the Golden Path that I forgot what the Golden Path was fighting for. Ajay knew that...and he decided to help Kyrat in his own way. And I am grateful. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Ajay Ghale, but I will keep doing it.”

“...Min,” Ajay corrected, “Ajay Min. I’m Pagan’s son, remember.” Sabal hesitated, but nodded.

“Ajay Min. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for...everything.”

“It’s fine, Sabal.”

“It’s not fine,” Sabal insisted, and Pagan snorted.

“We agree again. Who thought the terrorist in the room would be the voice of reason?” Ajay rolled his eyes, but sighed.

“I’m glad you two are getting so chummy. When I’m healed, I’ll get you to agree on something worthwhile, like farms or less killing.” Sabal smiled.

“When you’re healed.”

With Pagan and Sabal finally talking, the bloodshed stopped. Terms were negotiated, a ceasefire was called, and the people were happy. With Ajay’s influence to guide him, Pagan became a proper king, one the people loved. Everyone knew Ajay was behind it, but Pagan loved being adored and respected, so they pretended, by unspoken agreement. 

Sabal made sure that Kyrat’s traditions were upheld. Bhadra was made the Tarun Matara, and Amita left the Golden Path in disgust. Ajay made sure that underage marriages, and forced marriages, stopped. Sabal argued about his tradition, but Ajay was not letting go. They shouted at eachother for days until Sabal finally relented. Other than that, Ajay didn’t interfere too much. The drugs were all burned (Ajay was high for a few minutes afterward, just from the fumes), and Kyrat began making money through other means, particularly art. The thangkas became widely popular, and were a booming business.

Ajay and Sabal grew closer. Ajay’s view of his father had been tarnished by the knowledge of what he did to Lakshmana, and Sabal was trying to make him see what he saw.

“He...he lost his way, towards the end. When he first started the Golden Path, though...he was incredible. The Golden Path was organized, we pushed back. At it’s height, Pagan was nearly dethroned. When Ishwari and he started arguing...it distracted him. His unwillingness to change is what ruined him. Pagan changed, and see how he has become. Mohan Ghale May have lost his way but, at his heart...he was a great man.” Ajay nodded, but Sabal knew he wasn’t convinced. 

“You...idolized Mohan. If he was anything like you...I don’t think he could have been all bad.” It was as far as Sabal was going to get right now, with the tragedy of what happened to his sister still fresh, but he would keep trying. 

Meanwhile, they developed a relationship that went beyond pretending to be dating to actually dating. Pagan was happy for them, and that meant lavish gifts and surprise date nights in Paris. Ajay was happy though, and after all the struggle, that was all that mattered. Sabal could see the lines on his face fade away, the evidence of his indecision and turmoil disappeared day by day. It made him look as young and handsome as the day they’d met, and Sabal couldn’t have been happier. They had fixed Kyrat, like they both wanted to. It just hadn’t been the way they thought it would happen.


End file.
